Bending the Elements
by Scorpios15
Summary: A firebender must choose his destiny, as his actions will determine the fate of the world. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except my personal plot, characters and anything else you see that is not mine. Everything else is probably owned by Nickelodeon and whoever invented the Japanese language.**

I remember the day well. The day that everything changed. The day in which my peaceful existence was uprooted and I was thrust into the real world, unaware of how to deal with the new experiences. The sun was shining with a heat unmatched in most of the world, its rays scorching an already dry plain on which I lived with my parents. The scattered, but few trees that dotted the landscape were too far from the house to go and rest under, even though the interior of our home was like an inferno. Strangely though, I didn't mind. I was quietly bathing in the creek that ran next to the house, believing that older folk are nutters to think that this was a hot day. For awhile this thought seemed true, however, my mind reflected back to the previous day, in which I learned a shocking piece of news.

-Flashback-

"Hello?, is anyone home? Hello???" I said as I walked into the house after a long day hunting. I stumbled into the darkened sitting room and saw a fire being started. Its light illuminated a bookcase filled with antiques, a large world map that dominated the back wall and the iron chains hanging over the mantle. My mother looked up at me, sighed and said: "Please take a seat son." I went over to the big wooden armchair and sat down, relaxing as the Earth Kingdom's finest logs were burned to provide warmth for my now sixteen year old body. Reclining for a few moments, I looked up as my father entered the room, however, he was without his traditional pipe. I knew instantly that something was wrong. Sitting up, I starred as my only family glanced at one another and proclaimed: "We're not your real family. You are not of this country...you are fire nation."

My entire existence came crashing down around my ears with those four words. Everything began to fit into place, all my strange preferences began to be understood. I was completed, but was as shattered as a body through which a sword has been thrust. The only thing I could mutter was, "I dont understand..." My fake family looked sick as they explained detail after detail, how I was sick and frail as a baby and the fire nation was to eliminate me for stronger benders to survive; how a waterbender had arrived as a prisoner and had revealed that she was a healer who could keep me alive. They talked for hours it seemed, about her attempts to keep me alive and how finally, she took some of her own bending power and transferred it into me. The process was too risky and too noticable for anyone to miss and within days, the woman was dead and my family in exile. Finishing up, my father put a pipe in his mouth and said: "Son, we found you on the shore 15 years ago, both your parents dead and have cared for you ever since...you know, it may be better if you just forget where you came from and understand where you are going, know your destiny. Goodnight."

The two left the room, leaving me to wander through old memories for many hours. My preference for hot food, the skill I had from birth it seemed at boxing and the disrespect I possessed against others. My childhood seemed to be one mistake after another, nothing working out the way I wanted it. Finally I understood. As the sun rose to bathe the room in light, I fell asleep, kidding myself that I was calm and accepting about everything that had happened.

-Flashback ends-

Coming back to the present I found I was crying, though only a few tears had been shed. I stood up and breathed down, drying myself quickly. Grabbing my clothes, I dressed and walked back towards the house. No one was around, me being the only one within 200 miles that could withstand the heat. Brushing the brown hair from my eyes, I began to look around for anything to eat that wasn't dead or dying already. Failing within seconds in my quest, I grabbed a few strips of jerky hanging from the rafters, an onion and a water sack to eat later while I hunted through the night. Knowing the beasts, they would all be out after sundown looking for anything to eat.

Glancing into an adjacent bedroom, I saw my adopted parents snoozing away with the windows thrown wide to try to get a breath of air in the room. Sighing quietly, I focused on the room and felt the heat swirling angerly around. Taking as much control as I could master in a single breath, I sucked the heat out of the room, cooling it down immensely. Looking up at my family, I saw them smile as they got a small drop of sweet refreshing relief. I walked out of the house, walking towards the sho-to mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Night comes on mysteriously to the world. Watching, it seems to delay its progress and then suddenly jump on you, unsuspecting like a tiger on the hunt. It was in this rapidly dying light that I found myself yet again. Cursing under my breath for not watching the sun, I tried once again to get a spark onto the logs before the rains came. When nothing seemed to be forthcoming, I threw down the flint and looked around for something else to use. Little came to my eye. Besides the small cave in which I was currently residing, a small grove rested about 10 yards away and an oddly formed rock had tumbled down the mountain and marked the place where I was resting. Giving up on getting the fire going, I walked towards the rock wondering what could have fallen off a mountain that had used to serve as a fire nation base many years ago. Trying to wipe some dust of the top, I noticed a piece of wood sticking through. I sat down, chipping away at the rock which I realized was actually charcoal when my hands became smudged with the stuff. Wiping them on the nearest tuff of grass, I grabbed my small dagger and plunged it into a crack I had noticed a few minutes earlier. Amazingly the rock fell away, revealing an ornamental wood block, almost perfectly preserved for who knows how many years. Taking a closer look, I was astounded by what was still readable. "No way" I said. There, inscribed before me, were fire-bending techniques.

It was now quite late, but I couldn't sleep. This block seemed to be the answer to all the questions I had about the skills I possessed. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I looked at one of the fire techniques yet again, trying to understand what the missing panel would have said. I didn't want to perform anything yet, fearful I might kill myself or worse, do something so unimaginable that it could harm others miles away. However, I stood up, looked nervously down at the block, positioned my feet firmly, focused on my chilled body and punched. Such a strange thing did happen then; my body swelled with confidence, if such a thing is possible, heat rose from my heart and soared down my arm and erupted like an inferno from my hand. The blast was more powerful than anticipated and I stumbled backwards, amazed at the pile of blazing logs set before me. Turning around, I yelled triumphantly to the heavens and collapsed backwards, breathing easily for one of the few times in my life.

Morning yet again. Grumbling, I opened my eyes and winced as the light pierced my senses and blinded me for a moment. I rolled over quickly onto my belly and only then realized I was lying in a sizeable pile of ashes. Coughing, I jumped up and slapped myself to get the flakes off. Then it hit me what had happened the night before. I starred down at my hand in wonder and fear. _What could I be capable of_, I thought, _if on my first attempt I was able to ignite wood from perhaps 2 yards away_? These thoughts seemed to be ones that could send my spirit spiraling downwards, so I decided not to listen to them. I needed to get back to the house, because my Aunt would seriously kill me if I wasn't home by noon. On that note, I scrambled about, shoving everything into my pack and picking up the wood block. Since I had only set a few traps the night before, I quickly checked them and finding nothing but a small bird, I reset all of them and began walking quickly towards my home. With the sun rising, I would be lucky if I wasn't fried by the time I got there. Laughing I said to the open air "What's stopping you sun? Go on, try and fry me, a firebender!"

I awoke grogily, gasping at the parched nature of my mouth and instantly regretted awaking. A splitting headache attacked at every sense I had, giving me the murderous idea to rip my head apart to relieve the pain. Eventually, the pain subsided and I could breath easily again, however this came as little comfort, seeing as the air was harsh on my lungs. Opening my eyes, I starred amazingly at what remained of my room, if it was even that. Charred remains surronded my being, the only intact structures seemed to be a shining object sticking out of the ground some feet away and a half-filled water jug near my feet. Greedily gulping from it, I temporary forgot about the horror around me, hoping beyond hope it was a dream. But dream it was not, and as the horrors struck at my vision, only a few things stood out:

-A magnificent pillar that had supported the house, now chopped in half and sagging at the edges.

-The sword standing in the middle of the ruins, looking like a defiant soldier in the midst of a graveyard

-My parents, murdered in their beds, burned to a crisp.

-A corner of the map that had adorned the living room wall, the scrap containing an illustration of my birthplace.

It didn't take long for me to pack. A rough scarrab for the sword, all the provisions I could gather and the map, to remember that the fire nation had finally tracked me down and taken down the only loved ones I ever had. Before setting off down that dirt road to destiny, I destroyed the house with my skills, and thus hid the truth I would not discover for years to come, in the form of a note left by my deceased parents. Night again, and with only the moon to guide me, I began walking towards the west.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passes strangely on our planet. For some, it passes cruelly by and they die young, unable to grasp the wonders that life held. Then there are others that struggle through every obstacle in life, endure and die unhappy, wishing death had struck them down early. There are a few however, those blessed few that everyone respects, who have triumphed over all hardships; who have lived life to its fullest and enjoyed it all the way; who are able to sit back and die, in complete peace. Looking up at the night sky, I decided I was not one of those few. Turning back to my attacker, I swept my leg downwards and ignited his lower body, then punching forward, burned his face to ashes. Death was nearly instant. I knew he would have experienced that single moment of insurmountable pain and I wanted him to. To know for an instant the pain I had felt on that day too few years ago. I walked away into the moonlight, leaving my assailant's body to burn and rot.

The next day found me in a library quietly reading, a person going completely unnoticed in a room full of enemies. For an enemy they would consider me if they found out I was fire-nation. I had noticed over the last two and a half years that Earth Kingdom inhabitants were very laid back but serious type of people and would not back down from a fight. The war had escalated in recent weeks as Ba-Sing-Se had fallen, but portions of the kingdom refused to crumple. Currently I was nestled into a small rebel town in the southeast portion of the continent, a location which would probably go undiscovered for at least another three years. Refugees were everywhere and it had been simple to blend in. I got up and walked over to the bookshelf, replacing the volume I had been skimming through: Earth and Fire. _What an interesting title, _I sarcastically thought. _The author definitely needed to separate fact from fiction and not accuse the entire fire nation of being blood-sucking demons from the lowest pit of hell. Too much opinion and not enough facts, _I comtemplated. Walking back towards the door I passed a tall mirror and I paused, glancing myself over for the shortest moment. The image was unremarkable and not worth much to look at: a face that was narrow, but not boney, a slim, tall body with slightly muscular arms, though not extensive, and clothes that seemed too worn for anyone, but were quite comfortable. I walked towards the door, exiting the building into a bright sun, the same I had seen many years ago.

After the destruction of my home, I had wandered for days trying to find another habitable place to live. My efforts were in vain though and after almost two weeks, I collapsed beside a small pool of water miles from my former life, drank and decided to die. Sleep though would not take me and my spirit would not give itself to what my brain believed was the inevitable. Filling my watersack, I began walking, knowing that when I stopped, I would not be able to go on. I remembered one thing from that time; my will, spirit, whatever you wished to call it kept muttering in the back of my head, "Who are you to give up? You are weak now...what of it?! Keep moving or you will truely be a lost cause." Delirious as I was, I kept walking and walking, finally ascending the last crest of a hill as night fell. I drank the last few drops of my water, tossed it aside and turned over to look one last time at the night sky. Stars winked down on my frail form, the moon though seemed to mock me with its harsh unnatural light from behind me. Frowning, I glanced towards my feet and saw a waxing moon rising between them. Twisting to look past my head, the lights of a small mining town twinkled near the base of the hill. I stared dumbstruck and fainted.

Tumbling...pain...blood...nothing else could I remember when I awoke in a small room some days later to a harsh sun. After a few moments, I checked the room around me, trying to find out how I had come to be in this place. My pack was situated on the table next to the bed and with the exception of a chair on the opposite side of the room, which couldn't be more than three feet away, the room was bare. Inspecting myself, I saw a long gash on my side, though it was not deep and had been bandaged by my nameless rescuers. Movement out in the corridor. A woman walked into the room, and after glancing at my wound, re-dressed it, and calling a man into the room, took the chair and said simply: "Explain yourself". Starring her in the eye, I began my narrative, purposely leaving out everything about my heritage and inventing when I could not remember. It took little over an hour to tell my entire life story, a pitiful period to be sure, but at its conclusion both looked at one another and then the woman asked: "How can we help? Newcomers aren't welcome in this town and we would appreciate it if you just left." The man came forward and starring down at me said: "I guess we can let you stay here for a day or two, but after that you must take whatever provisions you need and get the hell out of here. There's no money or jobs for thieves judging by the contents of your pack there..." He and the woman left me to figure out my own plan, giving me a jug of water before departing. I lay back and the only thought that echoed inside my head was,_ Thief...theif...theif...theif..._

The rest had been easier after that. I took leave of the two after two days and gathering what provisions they had given me along with a map, I began to gather "necessary" supplies. Coins, clothes and other essentials disappeared from homes as I exited town, though I did do one honorable thing and leave the poorest to wallow, taking only from the richer inhabitants. I chuckled when I realized what I done, wondering when in history had there ever been an honorable thief. The rest of my life up to the present had been like that day. I traveled everywhere until I collected a substancial living then settled down for a few months before departing once again. The life I chose had its difficulties I had come to realize, including attacks from fellow thieves, including the one that had ambushed me last night on the way back to my hotel. Coming out of my thoughts, I turned right down a street leading to the library and walked back towards my room.

White-death they called me...I snickered at the name, though it did describe me well. Anyone witnessing me kill saw white, brilliant light then a dead body, often dismembered. Most probably believed I was a restless spirit of some kind. It was a good guise when I needed it, considering my fate would surely change if anyone discovered I was a firebender of considerable power. Nodding to Lencho, who responded with his normal greeting of "Ryu-Awai", I proceeded up to my room only pausing for a second when I noticed the door was slightly ajar. Breathing deeply and calmly I pushed the door inward, then jumped forward and glanced around. My room was not extremely lavished, yet it looked shabby and crowded considering the four people clustered inside arguing, their backs to me. Two girls, and two boys, one slightly younger than the other and bald. Possibly a family who had accidentily stumbled into the wrong room, perhaps looking for their parents. Best to handle this courtesily...the shorter girl suddenly planted her feet and launched an earthen vase towards the wall. Earthbender I thought. I glanced at the other three, first seeing the other girl draw water out of a pouch as if considering to attack the shorter girl; waterbender was the only thing to come to mind. I looked at the boys, wondering if this entire troop were benders and was relieved when one drew a weapon of crude design out of his pouch. That just left the last who...I gaped for a moment. Arrows, a bald head and the fact that he was levitating a string of marbles above his palm made my mouth grow dry. Avatar.

A wonder they hadn't noticed me yet...oops, spoke too soon. The taller boy was turning which instictively drew me away from the open door. I head: "Quiet everyone, I think there's someone out in the corridor." _Obviously you idiot,_ I thought. It became deadly quiet in the room, though faint sounds of weapons and feet moving could be picked up. The Avatar! I thought. I didn't know who his companions were but as long as my breath was muffled with my wrap-around cape, I could escape one of the most powerful benders on the planet. Taking cautious steps backwards, I tried to retreat, knowing I was no match for three benders at once when the older boy stuck his stupid head out of the corridor and glance right at me. I froze, bending my legs in a readied stance while we glared at each other. Keeping the calmest tone I could muster, I broke the silence with: "I was wondering why you four are occupying my room." The boy seemed surprised, then embarrased and slipped his head back inside, where faint whisperings could be heard, among them: "We need to leave before he talks", probably the older looking girl..."He's a chump, I can lock him up for a while", sounded like the earthbender..."Maybe we should leave, he might try to get us caught...again", was that really the Avatar's voice, he sounded too young..."I think we should go with Toph's plan and keep him here...all agreed? Good", Pighead.

I stole as fast as I could down the passage, putting on speed with my firebending. I would use the servant's stairs, disrepaired as they were, and sneak back into the room and gather all my things. My escape would be easy through the window and with a light descent to the ground I would be out of the town within five minutes. I could hear cries behind me as the group realized I had left, in response I heated the air under my heat higher to get more acceleration out of gravity's pull coupled with my own power. I landed none too brilliantly and raced down the entrance hall, putting a finger to my lips towards Lencho. He nodded and continued reading his daily news and seemed totally unsurprised when a group of three frantic travelers asked where I went. Smirking, I sprinted up the stairs, conserving my bending energy and walked quickly back to my room. I was just about to walk into it when I comprehended one thing. _Three travelers, not four talked to Lencho_.

Cursing I resolved to take out the last one and spun into the room. The taller girl, who I assumed was older looked at me coolly, despite the fact that there were ten dangerous icicles poised to attack behind her. I unclasped my face guard and spat: "Why couldn't your group just have picked a different room. You just had to go and choose the most heavily guarded room in the entire inn and decide it was yours. I hate you." She replied: "It was an accident, but I dont think I can stand to have you talk to me like that. I agree with Sokka on this one, we shouldn't have waited to catch you." Noises on the stairs from both sides. I retorted: "So you aren't going to let me go huh?" She nodded briskly and shifter her body back. "So be it" I stated under my breath, the answer coming as a shock to her. I took advantage of her brief pause to fire off three magnificent balls of pure red-blue fire. Her surprise was beautiful, completely leaving her vulernable and unable to counterattack. Racing around the room, I gathered all my belongings in an instant and firing off two more shots towards her and the door, I dived out the window, only to see a fluffy white animal raising up towards me. _Nothing's going my way today_ I thought, then impacted and lost concious.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why did it always seem like I was waking up in a strange place with enemies surronding me?_ I thought, wincing as I remembered not the short fall, but the ferious impact that occurred afterward. Not moving or altering my breathing at this crucial moment was critical I knew from experience. If your captors saw you awakening, they would either 1. Start torturing you or 2. Knock you out again. Knowing this, I decided to use the the smallest firebending technique and take away heat across my entire body to find where they had constrained me. The goose-bumps that would arise could provide a faint clue to where..._what? _I thought, _they didn't restrain me? What kind of morons are these people?_ There was one other trick I could use that none but the Firebenders knew of. Water and Earth-benders manipulated the elements around them to bend while even the Airbenders utilized the invisible element of air to accomplish their tasks. _But my people_, I thought, _needed to create their element and so we are connected more profoundly with it...meaning in layman's terms, we could sense where our fire was after it left our hands_.

Moments passed as I strained my ears for the slightest hint of movement around me. Besides the occasional and muffled sounds I could hear, I was satisfied that I was alone. Twisting my hand so it pointed away from me then taking a slight breath, I launched air from my nostrils while simaltaneously shooting a small flame in the opposite direction. Immediately focusing on the two, I learned in rapid succession what occupied the room besides me: _A round table opposite me...wall and perhaps a window near the right side of the bed...my pack...someone starring at me_. This last bit of information shocked me. Whoever was sitting away from me was an expert at breathing or hiding it in some way. First thought, Avatar. Second thought, Waterbender. The earth girl was too noisy for the occupant to be her, and since the Avatar was smaller than this figure, I decided it was that tanned waterbender. I calculated that she was a medium to advanced waterbender, I could probably take her out and so opened my eyes and turned towards her. She starred at me like some kind of sick freak and stated: "You dont look like firenation...I think you faked that little performance before." I was stunned and could only stare at her. Apparently accepting my silence as agreement, she settled herself more comfortably on the table then asked with a grin: "So what's your name? I'm Katara."

I looked at her for many moments afterward, trying to make her gaze drop. Eventually her slight smile turned south as she continued to hold my stare. Hopping from the table, Katara, if that was her true name, walked towards me and sat down next to the bedpost. Turning on my side, I studied her critically, trying to grasp some detail that would give me more information before I needed to talk. I found it within the span of a few seconds. A small pouch with a water-tribe symbol etched into it hung at her waste. Icy terror gripped my body. Though I had only seen it in some old scrolls, that pouch identified her as a master-waterbender, one who could probably hold her own against twenty times her number. A formidable enemy to be sure and if her companions were as feirce as she, then I was certainly doomed in combat against them. Selecting the simplest phrase possible, I answered her question about my name. She nodded and muttered: "Pale Dragon", then proceeded to exchange pleasantries with me for the next three hours until her companions returned.

Dusk was approaching before Katara and I finished our conversation, though it was not a regrettable one. I had learned far more than I had expected, including the names of her companions, as well as their ages and hints at their strengths along with some history of their journey. _Such an interesting life they've led these past few months, _I thought_, traversing a massive portion of the globe while fighting off so many warriors._ Still, it seems they still had over a month or so before this "comet of death" arrived so they could possibly succeed. But since it seemed they weren't getting paid for anything, I had decided to get away as quickly as possible and go back to my life. Knocking at the door. Katara jumped up then walked towards it cautiously until: "I could so take you down twinkle-toes" issued from behind the wood. Relaxing, she opened the door and admitted the three who I now knew to be Toph, Sokka and Aang. After a few more introductions all around, an ackward silence descended on the room. _They've captured me, _I thought_, but they have no idea what they should do with me...interesting._

Sitting up, noticing in the process I had grabbed their attention, I cleared my throat and asked: "Anyone want me to go get some drinks? It looks like everyone's parched". They stared at me for a minute before agreeing reluctantly, though they substituted themselves into getting these refreshments, still leaving me under lock and key. Upon returning, I sat at the round table, gazed around at everyone present and waited to see if anyone had a topic that they wished to discuss. Silence once again ruled over this group, making for a very uncomfortable atmosphere. I thought for a minute that maybe they were communicating silently somehow, but it seemed too impossible for even me to comprehend. Finally, Toph jumped up and yelled: "What the heck is your problem, you low-life scum? First you attack Katara, then you bruise Appa, and now you are avoiding explaining anything about yourself! TALK!!!" I calmly stared at her, though I was steaming inside, then stood and looked down into her defiant eyes. I asked: "Well...what do you want to know?" She snapped back: "The truth about you!" I glared at her and inadvertantly triggered my firebending, which began to steam my cup again. The twitch of a smile on her face showed the gravity of my actions and I spun, only to see six hands coming down to merge darkness over my head.

_Captured again, _I thought when I regained conscious_, oh and get the irony with this, it was by the same people!_ I knew I should have controlled myself but now it was out. I was fire-nation and this group would probably hand me over to the authorities, who would either execute me or lock me away in a cell underwater, in the dark for the rest of eternity..._though, _I reasoned_, I could probably self-combust before they killed me...would be spectactular...NO! I need to escape and get away from this town!_ Using this as my grounds, I decided to risk seeing where I was. Breathing shallowly, I sent a small wiff of air down my body and then after a moment or two, across the room. _Umm...hello, did they leave me in the same room? And no guards this time...oops, no, that Toph girl is hiding under the table in the floor. Hmm...hasn't detected me awake yet...now to get out of here, _I thought.

Taking a chance and breathing deeply to alert Toph to my now alert status, I cracked open an eye to see her rising out of the floor. Whipping my body around in a well practiced move I used every morning to train, I spun the blanket I was lying under towards her then swept my foot down and sent a column of flame towards her with a little more force than necessary. What I failed to anticipate though was her mastery of the element, and with a quick shield and punch, she had me pushed back against the wall. Thinking in my mind, I could just see myself: Attack completed, Toph punching her fist forward, me spinning in slow motion towards the window and...WINDOW!!!!! I smacked against the wall, punched forward then jumped towards and onto the bed. Using it as a spring I bounced lightly and then firebended the air under me and catapulted myself out the window. And what did Toph do, but throw my bag at me...though it looked like she was merely getting ready for a very big attack. But lo!, I was over a midnight deserted alley. Smiling to myself, I sped towards the ground. With a triumphant yell, I raced down the alley and emerged in the thankfully deserted street. I sped towards the town limits and reflected that the entire episode had taken maybe 20 or 30 seconds to transpired.


	5. Chapter 5

_One month and one week until the comet..._I thought, sitting beside a small fire in the middle of desert scrubland. The land was as bleak as the thoughts that raced through my mind. I starred moodily into the fire, angry at my recent line of failures as well as a nagging thought that maybe I should have helped the Avatar and his friends. _No, _I thought_, you cannot commit yourself to a useless cause. Self-preservation is everything. Survival before everything. _Even in my mind, the words seemed unconvincing. I returned my gaze into the fire, glancing up only once to hide the blaze as I saw a large creature lift off a few miles away from me.

The next day found me floating towards a large rise in the landscape, possibly the largest mountain around and completely unexpectely, the location of a firebending trainee camp. I smirked to myself, knowing I would be able to pull off hiding here for maybe another few weeks. I entered uneventfully into the camp, since numerous supply caravans, war machines and recruits were pouring in. _I wonder where I should sign up, _I thought as I walked through the encampment. Glancing towards all the smaller tents to the west, I decided to enter the tall structure situated at the very base of the mountain. Walking inside revealed it to be a massive training area on the ground while above I assumed the multiple floors served as secure weapon locations and war-headquarters. After standing in the shadows for a few minutes, I moved into the center ring and began practicing the drills other trainees were going through, blending as only a master could.

_This is boring, _I thought after spending three days inside the encampment. Most of those training were unskilled firebenders that I suspected would be used as fodder material for any upcoming battle. I had advanced quickly to the head class of about five individuals, though I still had to tone down my power a magnitude or three to look slightly inferior to the teacher, who was a retired general. _Seriously, if this is what the fire nation has over most of_ _its army, its completely pitiful. Though, it is only by good events in my favor and a sacrifice that I am as powerful as I am, _I thought quietly while limbering up for the day's exercises. However, someone was not being as quiet as myself, actually, judging by the commotion outside, they were creating quite a scene. "IS THIS SERIOUSLY THE BEST YOU HAVE? I WANT TO SEE THE EXPERT CLASS!!!" and into the tent stormed the Fire Princess, Azula.

One of the greatest firebenders of all time, and now she wanted to see us perform. I smiled secretly, wondering what would happen to the other recruits. What did occur was revolting however, even to a person of my criminal background. Azula stood each of the "expert" soldiers across from her in the ring and then proceeded to torture and humiliate them through a "practice session". By the time my turn came, the other recruits had been in order killed as follows: burned to death slowly; pierced through the chest with lightning; cut into numerous pieces as he tried to flee and finally completely annihilated after Azula, in a fit of rage, jammed her flaming hand into his chest and blowing him apart. She stared at me and said: "Now for you."

I walked obediantly to the center ring, adopting a light stance as I stared Azula down. _I'll chance it, _I thought_, and actually try to win. Maybe they'll elect me leader...yeah right. Survive._ Breathing slowly, I stepped left, causing Azula to turn her head slightly. I kept pacing until she was forced to move or risk making the first move. I boldly, possibly suicidely, shouted at her: "Lets see you dance princess!" Her eyes roared at my comment and she blasted two flame tongues at my body, aiming for my feet. I flipped over them and twisting, fired a shot back at her. Her shock was classic; my flame was white, ringed in blue, a masterpiece of bending. She rolled, dodging my shot and ran towards me as I kneeled on the ground. Deciding to go defensive for a moment, I jammed my hands into the earth and began to heat the area around me. She laughed, yelling: "You're no earth-bender, accept your death!", and so shot a tidal flame at me with a downward leg thrust. I looked at her and erected a flame shield from the earth, blocking her yet again. Roaring, I jabbed my hands forward and launched the shield as a monster flaming ball towards her, knocking her body back to the other side of the arena.

I stood, calm and breathed, listening to her rise up and look at me. Then I heard it, a crackle originating from her hands. Rotating my hands to mimic hers, I heard again her stupid laugh and voice saying: "You may look fancy, but you have no real power! You can't produce this!" The rip of air was evident as her blue lightning arched across the room. Taking a step forward, I smashed my left hand forward and blasted pure lighting towards her, completely white for the first time since I had begun trying to master the technique. Time stood still as the two forces met, then a massive explosion ripped through the area as everything was blasted backwards. I landed light by cushioning the air below me, though it seemed Azula didn't achieve such a pleasent landing, probably because of the crunching sound I heard. After waiting a few moments to calm myself, I moved stealthily towards the exit, avoiding the guards that had moved in towards the ring during the fight and knocking out any I encountered. Then from across the arena her voice rang out: "I may be hurt, but you're not leaving!" I ran.

By nightfall I was a few miles away from the camp, hiding in a small cave sleeping. Dreams invaded my sleep, waking me up throughout the night until finally I had to give up, walk outside and stare at the sky till dawn. The last thoughts before I set off again were: _Why must my rest be constantly invaded by that image of Toph fighting me? I can't understand it. I cannot harbor any emotions towards others who I may betray later on in life. Toph is insignificant along with all the others I have met. _A small thought in the smallest corner of my mind annoyed me though as I started off. _You're lying to yourself...lying...lying..._


	6. Chapter 6

Blistering heat, little shade and so many people to avoid and run from. _This day is turning out great, _I thought. After traveling for a day or two, I had stumbled onto this desert oasis that was being evacuated by the end of the week because of the approaching fire nation troops. Possibly the same ones I had been training with only days ago. I passed by a vacant shop, starred in my reflection, then closed my eyes to escape from the world for just a moment. _Total war is such a needless tool. The fire nation could have easily just destroyed trade routes and broken people's spirits to win. It doesn't need to be this panicked, all the bloodshed just to calm aggresive people like Azula. There's no way to change it though...best to be moving on now, before someone recongizes you._ I glanced back up towards the window and stopped dead, not daring to turn around. Toph was standing across the busy street, staring into my back.

_She knows I'm here. She must be looking at me...and yet..._ I continued to stare at Toph through the window's reflection, trying to figure out why I wasn't worried that she could see me. It took me a little over a minute before I realized. _Her eyes are white, colorless! SHE'S BLIND!, _I thought. Trimuphant that she wouldn't spot me moving away, I walked quietly and quickly down a side alley next to the shop. Side-stepping a puddle of oil and a mound of garbage, I stopped dead almost on the other side of the alley, a shiver creeping up my spine. Turning around, I saw Toph standing there, looking at me again. Now I was worried and freaked out. Response to those feelings were immediate: RUN!

The chase was strange because instead of being a blur of shoppers, narrow escapes and fighting to get away half-blind, I remembered several distinct details, one from each of my senses. How strange it would be to look back later on in life and list off the things I did remember, each unique, each important.

- A multi-colored street, full of people, food and dress, weaving through an endless throng of chaos.

- The noises of a thousand cultures clashing together as panic rampaged through every pore of my body.

- Listening as I rounded each corner, only to hear again and again that short, steady noise of her breath, closing in on me.

- Blood in the back of my throat as my continual running took its toll on my body.

- Toph's hand, grabbing my wrist and spinning me into an alley then slamming me into a brick wall.

Toph spun me around and locked my feet into place with her power. Tilting her head back just the slightest bit, she starred into my eyes before moving her eyes back down to my heaving chest and breathless throat. Her hair shone in the sunlight, black strands straying away to flutter in her face. I starred at her, wondering what she was going to do. Take me to that infernal group of hers, or maybe just leave me here until I rotted away? "I'm not going to hurt you idiot", she quietly said. She stood her ground there, almost ignoring my presence before speaking again: "You aren't afraid...but you are angry and revengeful. So I think its safer if I take you back with me." Lifting her finger, she levitated my earthly bonds away from my body and began walking away.

After rubbing my wrists, I yelled out: "That's it?!, you're not even going to bother to bring me back?" She stopped a few meters away and replied: "No one said you _had _a choice in the matter. I just thought it would be nicer if you actually got to walk on your own." I stood there for a few moments as she kept walking then looking back the way I had come, I started to walk briskly to catch up with her. _What the heck, _I thought_, it can't be any worse than the chaos out there..._ Walking alongside that girl Toph I glanced down at her for a second, then looking up said: "Cool earthbending style...where'd you learn it?" She smiled and began to talk.

Moonlight filtered down through a gap in the curtains of the room I was currently allowed to inhabit. _My god, _I thought_, they've been through so much...and its finally come down to this last month...and the avatar still doesn't know firebending...he probably wont find a teacher...not my problem though. _Cheerily I turned over then frowned, trying to get the stray thoughts of helping from my mind. My attempts were met without success. Sighing, I turned back onto my back and tried to sleep, insteading slipping back into the events that had transpired over the past three hours...

Toph had led me down street after street until we entered a more abandoned and less populated part of the town. Signs hung on loose hinges, swinging loosely in the breeze. More than once a wild animal darted in front of us, only to disappear down a side alley, a ghost in a ghost town. After walking for perhaps half an hour, Toph stopped next to an old well and said: "This is it." Starring around, then back at Toph, I asked: "There's nothing here...unless you carved out a cave or..." I trailed off as she showed a faint smile. "Hang on!" Rotating her hands, the earth moved unnaturally fast and deposited the two of us maybe thirty feet underground, judging by the pain in my backside where I landed. _Oh well...it could have been a much bigger fall, _I thought.

Starring around at the wide torch lit corridor, I was startled to find that Toph had vanished. Turning around, I saw her walking, no running, down into the earth. "Wait up!", I called. By firebending the air below me, I was able to gain upon her disappearing figure. Twisting around a corner at top speed, I couldn't stop quickly enough to avoid ramming right into a mound of fluffy white fur. Toph sniggered, saying: "I see you've met Appa..." Her sentence went unfinished as Appa knocked me backwards with a sneeze causing her to double over in laughter. "Nice", I said, picking myself off the floor and watched as Katara, Aang and Sokka walked into the room.

The group led me to a room off the main chamber where Appa was currently sleeping, sitting me down in a chair around a large and expensive Earth Kingdom table. Sliding my fingers along the oranete carvings, I shifted my eyes up to the group as they sat down and noticed Toph give me the smallest of smiles before adopting a look of bored indifference. Sokka twisted around in his chair, and after grabbing a map, placed it on the table, unrolled it then stared across the table at me. "So...you're the firebender that Toph managed to capture. Why didn't you run?", casting a suspicious glance at me. Rolling my eyes, I replied: "How am I supposed to escape from an earthbender? I can't get out of this prison as you all well know. And I highly doubt the exit will be shown to me anytime soon." Sitting back, I waited for someone to say something, however I was surprised when it was Aang that said: "I think you could have escaped Toph, so why did you come here?" He starred at me while I struggled to find an answer. Starring quickly around the table, everyone kept their eyes on me. I didn't know how to respond...I still dont.

The moon had shifted slightly since I had come back to reality. _So...that had to be the most boring meeting ever. There was no challenge to my skill level, no questions against my summarized and edited past and afterwards...it almost seemed like they were starting to accept me._ The ceiling's stoney cracks gave up no hidden mysteries as I searched them for answers to this almost instant assimilation into their group. _They're either incredibly desperate, or they have something brutal planned for tomorrow._ Shutting my eyes, I turned over and slept in a prison that would become my life, though I would be my jailer. _Why does Toph smile so nicely..._


	7. Chapter 7 Part: 1

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been having time constraints here and couldn't get the right motivation for this chapter. Again apologies for the wait. THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A TWO PART CHAPTER SO BEAR WITH ME!!!...on that note:**

Brutality. Terror. Destruction. All words associated with those individuals that destroy lives, tear apart families and topple civilization. Yet in each of us we carry a small spark that can ignite into each and all of the characteristics related to those three words. They are known as the seven deadly sins. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Laziness, Anger, Jealousy and Pride. Manifested in human beings, they will annihilate the soul and crumple the structure of the mind. I encountered the vilest and most destructive of these on the day those fools accepted me into their group. They thought they could break me; they were wrong.

I awoke to the sounds of movement, hushed voices whispering outside my room. I lay still, straining my ears to hear what they were saying but alas, a moment too late. I arose from my bed and stepped onto the floor, the cool tiles quickly warmed by my bare feet. Grabbing my knife, I jammed it into my belt as I exited the room. Glancing up and down the hall, I saw no presence anywhere within my vision. I walked slowly down the left side of the corridor, checking each room as I passed it, though finding nothing out of the ordinary. I stopped suddenly, hearing voices carried by some unknown wind drift through my head from up ahead. I began to run towards them, not out of fear but of curiousity. Rounding a corner, the voices were once again lost to me. Sighing I walked on, noticing for the first time in weeks that I was truely hungry.

For almost half an hour I walked, turning right and left too many times to remember my path, though I believe I passed the same room that read: "Toph's room. Enter and Die" three times. I thought for a moment that maybe I should call out for help to escape this labrinyth when again those mysterious voices reached my ear. Closer they were now, a few words distiguishable: "Shut up...no we...back down...corridor...hurry". Turning quickly, I sped backwards along my track, listening intently for those tell-tale footsteps that kept me on their tail. After a minute or two, I rounded a corner, hovering an inch above the ground to see a robe slip around the next turn. Grinning triumphantly, I firebent my hands along with my feet, gaining ground fast. Twisting, I again found myself in the large dome room where I had met Appa only the day before. No one was present but lo! what was this? _The door!, _I thought_, its been left open! I'm free!_ Sprinting forward, I zoomed, yes "zoomed", upwards, until I almost reached the light. It was then that I saw the sign.

It hung from a single rope, suspended outside the ring, with a small scroll locked in its grip. Floating closer, I pulled the scroll from its loop and read: "To those who exit this tomb. Know that your action here will decide the fates of thousands. To leave is their death. Its that simple." I starred at the scroll for a moment, then back at the exit. _Why must they torture my inner conscious like this? I must leave, I owe them nothing. NO! The avatar needs my help, I cant let innocents die! YOU MUST STAY!!! _I turned from the ring of light, trembling from my own inner conflict. The light disappeared. Flipping myself around, I starred at only rock where my exit had lain. I glared towards the ground where three forms were arranged in a triangle, their faces upturned towards me. I descended into their midst.

They stared silently at me as I alighted onto the ground. I glared at each of them in turn, daring them to speak, daring them to apologize for using force to keep me in the group. They didn't understand anything; they only wanted to use me for their own troubles, not caring about my own. Finally I had turned to face Toph, who was starring at the ground. Narrowing my eyes, I watched her for a minute...two minutes. I dont know why I did it, but I let my guard fall at that moment. She just seemed so helpless and convincing, its sickening sometimes how well she plays the part of the innocent. She lifted her head a fraction of an inch and smiled. That's when I knew that I had been tricked. I whipped just in time to be struck by a column of compressed air and receive a face full of ice cold slush. Knocked backward, I was met yet again with abuse as two jagged rocks smashed into my backside. I flew forwards, past the blurred images of Aang and Katara and landed heavily on my side.

I breathed, pain racing through my system with each new intake of oxygen. There were no footsteps, just quiet breathing from across the room. After what seemed like only a moment, I raised myself off the floor to find Toph standing yet again in front of me. I flashed her an evil look, which caused her to frown deeply and slam me backwards with her open palm. I found myself once again on the floor, eyes closed, hearing Toph snub and walk away. Now I was angry; standing yet again, I roared, turning around and slamming a solid wall of flame across the entire room. My eyes still shut, I heard three distinct impacts from different points around the room. Frowning, I opened my eyes and scanned the room, seeing no bodies. A breath of air, a movement near the ceiling; acting basically on instinct now, I shot three flame jets towards the ceiling and was satisfied to find that I hit two of my targets. Katara and Aang landed on the ground, with Toph again appearing from underground to stand near them. They were out for now, she was still ready to fight. I motioned for her to come and get me.

Its really quite suicidal to tempt a professional earthbender for two reasons: Either they will incapacitate you in some painful way before you can respond or pound you relentlessly for extended periods of time until you collapse of exhaustion. I was facing possibly the single most powerful earthbender ever, but luckily, I think she had a little crush on me. Nevertheless, she beat me within an inch of my life. I wont go into details, as that story should be its own tale, as the glory of the battle was breath-taking. Pillars of rock and fire clashed in an endless dance, our powers weaving dangerously together only to separate in a second by the sheer force we poured into the attack. However, near the end of the match and with my own endurance fading, I remembered my own life rule: _Survive._ And in this case, survival meant a loss of anger and a crushing defeat.

That night we dined together as suspicious but mutual friends. As time progressed and drinks were passed, laughter began to appear around the table. It was quite a fun night among these people who I knew I would be with for a while. But, drink does much to lower one's guard and I was severely not prepared for what they had in store for me next.

It was late, that much I could tell by my staggering walk and tired, buzzing head. As I stumbled down one corridor after another, trying to find a room where I could collapse from exhaustion, I heard faint, tinkling music. In my current state, the sound was impossible to resist. After a few minutes of blind search, I literally fell into a room filled with soft blood red light. After regaining my feet, I stared around the room and after a few moments noticed another occupant sitting near the back cover, in relative shadow. Squinting into the gloom, my eyes did a double take; there sat Katara in undescriptively little clothing. Sweating now, I swallowed nervously, and began to back out of the room, only to touch (yet again) a solid rock wall where the door had been only moments before. Another door opened on the opposite side of the room. Through the fuzziness of my thoughts, I guessed that I would have to get across and hopefully avoid any controntation with Katara. I began to walk like as if I were a dead man already.

Halfway across, it happened. Katara rose from her seat and began walking briskly towards my position, and stood in my way. I averted my eyes, not trusting myself to let them wander over her figure. Her hand reached up and turned my head towards her own, with sickening words flowing into my ears: "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me? Turn and look..." I swallowed again as her hand glided over my face, then gripped it and slowly turned me towards her. I confess that I did look at her figure once before staring with uttermost concentration into the area slightly over her right shoulder. Her words continued to penetrate the haze around my mind, keeping my feet frozen to the ground: "Come on...am I not beautiful?...why wont you look at me, is there something wrong?..." My eyes hurt from the continual forced staring contest with the air over her shoulder. _Was there no escape from this torture?_, I thought. And that's when I saw the movement; a face near the doorway, a single tear sliding down her face. Regret, pain, helplessness flooded through me. I ripped Katara's hand off from around my body and ran after the retreating figure: "TOPH!!! WAIT!!!"

Her fleeting form evaded me as cries of sorrow rang back into my ears. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't catch up to her, and then, like a faint breeze that touches you on a warm day, she was gone. My footsteps slowed, my eyes bled tears, my knees hit the floor. I had betrayed Toph...who..."I love..." The ground was hard and unforgiving as I hit it and wept myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Part: 2

Cold...so cold...what I ask you is colder than the stone of a prison? For the pain of the icy room is not just around your body, but inside it too. Pain, fear and sorrow all permeant your entire being as you wallow in grief. There is but one way to reach through such a state and restore life to the victim of that world. It is with hope and hope only accessible through love. Yes love, that miracle of emotion, the pinnacle of humanity's imagination and the highest point to which one can reach. Goals and accomplishments can only for so long fill the void of the soul, yet love fills it to the brim like a cup overflowing with wine. But where would this wine come from? For that girl I had eyed, I had betrayed and by what means could I make her forgive me?

My body lay in a cramped position, directly I assumed, as a result from lying on the ground all night. I struggled to open my eyes and only succeeded in paining myself further. How could such a fall induce so massive a pain? _Something's wrong here, _I thought_, either I was attacked in my sleep or my injuries...are not of the physical realm._ I sat up, hands on my knees and observed my body. There were few visible marks, but every point stemmed with torturous pain. However, these pains were in the mind only, and could, with some difficulty, be subdued.

I gathered myself into the lotus position and began to breathe slowly, calming my beating heart. I looked into my thoughts and found a whirlwind of intense emotion that threatened to engulf my sanity and send me spiraling over the edge. With intense effort, I surpressed, one at a time, each of my feelings, be they hatred, passion or the like. The sheer will of performing this act caused me to shake violently, however, by its end I was left with only reason to comfort me. Thinking back to what I had said the previous night, I realized I had been too rash, too sudden to declare the most minute of feeling with the strongest of words. I could not allow such a lapse again. From this point onward, my companions were not to know anything more about me and if the possibility arose, I would leave this god-forsaken group once and for all. With this as my last parting thought, I gathered myself to my feet and moved towards the main chamber.

The wind rushed past my face as I lay atop the flying behemoth. The sky was a bit overcast this particular night, but it was to be expected since our course was towards the ocean and perhaps a map to the fire nation. _Idiots, _I thought shaking my head, _all they have to do is ask me for a map and I would give them one. But since they're acting so rude to me lately, I just won't give it to them._ It had been three days, I reflected, since that uncomfortable night underground. What silly notions had gone through my mind that night, so uncharacteristic of myself. I had concluded they had poisoned me in some way in order to strip facts out of my mind... good thing they didn't succeed. Looking down, I saw the landscape had changed to a more rocky and green terrain, a glad change from the sand on which I had been training Aang on the last few days. _Granted, he could become a pretty good bender, but he lacks discipline..._ I looked up to see the others picking up their things and noticed the ground getting closer. _Must be approaching a town...hope they have some tea, I really need a drink._

We landed about a mile from the town, which sat overlooking a small harbour with a few ships in it. _No Fire Nation here... guess our little rebel group can rest for a few days._ Brushing my hair out of my eyes, I decided that along with a good cup of tea, I needed to get a haircut to keep up my combat readiness. Walking behind the others, who were chittering away about supplies and strategies, I lingered near a small water hole where a starved looking kitten was drinking, and remembered a time long ago when such a pool had saved my own life. I picked up the animal and began walking towards the town again.

_The Chamomile Cove, what an interesting name._ Stroking the small cat I was holding, I walked towards the shop ahead of the others, who were piled down under a load of supplies. Smiling slightly at their discomfort, I opened the door only to let it slam in their faces, allowing the group the discomfort of dropping their packages and trying to get into the shop. Walking forward, I looked around the shop, and saw thus: A green swirl pattern over most the shop with simple brown beams supporting the small shop; Ornaments on the wall consisting of two swords, a small shield and authentic Kioshi armor. Walking up between the two rows of tables, I placed the cat on a table near the counter, signaling to the manager for a bit of chow for my small friend. Nodding, the manager yelled into the back: "KASUMI!!" _Now why does that name seem so strangely familiar, _I thought. And out rushed a girl who was to my trained eye, fire nation.

Sliding slowly into my seat, I watched as the girl busseled around the shop, taking people's orders, balancing drinks and food on her arms, perfectly balanced and coordinated. Dropping my cat's food and tea off, she barely gave me a glance before rushing over to help the Avatar and friends with their purchases. Starring into the wall, I decided that the girl must be a refugee, though how she had avoided detection for so long was a mystery at the moment. Sipping the sedative substance, I glared into the back of every customer's head in the shop, though my gaze softened for just an instant before hardening when my eye passed over Toph. Shaking my head, I looked down to see the cat purring in its content sleep. Looking up I spotted the girl, Kasumi, moving back towards the kitchen for the moment. Keeping my eyes straight forward, I reached out with one hand and spun her silently into the seat across from myself. We made eye contact and with a cocky grin I said: "So... firenation huh?"

Her eyes grew wide as her hand shot out to clamp over my mouth. She whispered: "Shh! Not so loud. You want me to lose my job?" I blasted hot air into her hand, causing her to silently gasp and retract her grip over my mouth. Sipping my tea slowly, I asked: ''Why are you here in the Earth Kingdom Kasumi?" Kasumi anxiously looked around the shop then replied: "It's a long story. My shift ends in 30 minutes. Meet me outside the shop then and I'll take you and your friends to my place." Getting up from the table, she ran towards the counter and disappeared from sight. Frowning, I peered into my teacup for an moment before getting up and leaving the shop, with a feline friend.

Leaning against the wall in the little shade it provided, I mulled over what I would hear from this refugee. _Really, our group doesn't need another member... but a fellow fire nation refugee would give me some support in choosing the new stops and decisions in the group..._ My thoughts were interrupted however, when Kasumi emerged from a side alley, and glancing around, nodded to me and began walking quickly up the street towards the waterfront. Frowning, I began walking behind her slowly, noticing four fellow shapes moving in the general direction too. About fifteen minutes later, our group, which had again collapsed into tight formation, arrived at a small apartment complex near a cliff overlooking the bay. Kasumi had disappeared around the back to a side entrance, which we quickly filed into, myself going last in. Up a back flight of stairs and around a corner, I saw Sokka's bags trail into a room off to the right. Bending down, I let the cat I had found go off to hunt around the area, while I myself walked cautiously into the room.

It was sparingly decorated, though again I noticed a pair of broadswords above the bed. _Perhaps she isn't a simple refugee after all, _I thought. Leaning up against the door, I watched as Kasumi undid her uniform and sat gracefully on the bed, although there were five pairs of eyes on her. Breathing deeply, she looked up at the group, but focused on me. After a short silence, I again asked her: "Why are you here in the Earth Kingdom Kasumi?" She starred at me as she replied: "Alright, so you want to know why I'm here instead of back home with the rest of our people?" This statement caught the attention of four of the room's occupants, however, Kasumi continued with: "Well, it started about a year and a half ago back in my hometown in the fire nation." "This is gonna be long, I can tell." sighed Toph. "Ignoring you," Kasumi murmured, and began her story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long hiatus to all my, umm.. two reviewers now! Yay, two reviewers... hmm... hopefully this action-filled chapter 8 might prevent ya'll from killing me with your critism.**

Kasumi continued her story: "My father was one of the elite lieutenants in our town and as such, he had access to all of the men's families and fortunes under him. He was ashamed to have a daughter as his first born instead of a son and he wished to get me wedded as soon as possible." Kasumi scowled at this latest statement, her brow knitting together for but a second before resuming it's normal smooth texture.

"Anyway, my father spoke to one of his captains and bragged about me being almost old enough to wed. The captain had a son named Hui who was slightly older than me and was looking for a bender to wed. My father struck a bargain to have me wed on my 16th birthday and the captain offered 100 gold pieces for his son to be promoted to captain as well as have my hand in marriage. Needless to say, I was shocked that my father wanted me gone, so I ran away two days before the wedding".

Aang looked at her puzzled and said: "So you ran away to the earth kingdom...Why?"

"Well, Kasumi continued, I couldn't stay in the fire nation, because my father would find me and probably burn me for disobeying him. I couldn't go to the water tribe because I would stick out like a sore thumb. No one there has golden eyes, ivory skin, or black hair like I do! Sure, I could cover my hair with a hood, but I also hate the cold weather. The earth kingdom was full of refugees already and I figured no one would notice me".

She steadied herself then recollected: "The journey itself took nearly a year. I had to earn money somehow, so I performed dances in the town squares I passed through. I was lucky enough to learn to act as if I was an earth kingdom inhabitant so none would suspect me of my true heritage. About two months ago, that owner of the tea shop saw me wandering the streets and took pity on me. He offered me a job as a waitress and this apartment free of charge in exchange for one favor."

"What was that?"- Katara asked. "He wanted me to seriously consider marrying his son, Chang, when he comes back from the war in two weeks. He doesn't even know I'm fire nation and I hear he's a powerful earth bender who will kill me when he finds out. I need to get out of here and I think that you are my ticket out!"

Toph looked skeptical, then stood and walked out of the room silently when she met my eye. I knew her decision, but still, I had to make sure of Kasumi's choice.

"You want to come with us?, I asked, you do know exactly what we face on our path right?"

Kasumi's eyes lit up and she proclaimed: "I'm a free spirit, a phoenix who cannot be tied down and expected to sing. I miss being able to practice my bending and broad swords like I did when I was on the road. That's a part of me that makes me who I am. If I did it here, the whole town would know who I was. So...can you take me with you and train me or are you going to leave me here to wed someone from the earth kingdom army who will kill me once I'm exposed? It's your choice".

From the corridor Toph proclaimed: "Let her die, I don't care!" Her feet marched or rather stomped away into the open air and were lost. Katara and Sokka looked at each other, then left the room to discuss what had been said. Aang grabbed his bowstaff and with a quick glance out the window, jumped out and alighted near the gate. His form disappeared quickly around a corner. I turned back to Kasumi, whose confused expression at most of her guests promptly leaving was evident in her slightly gaping mouth. I walked towards her swords and said: "You say you can handle these? May I see a small demonstration?"

Kasumi replied: "Sure...I guess, just be quiet about it ok". She reached past my head, nabbed the pair of _dao_ off the wall and moved back into the center of the room. Pushing the table to the side with a swift kick of her foot, Kasumi closed her eyes and began to breath rather rapidly. My eyebrows raised instantly at the thought of what she might do and I backed my body to the entryway and stood in the doorway, leaning against the old wood. Kasumi continued to remain motionless, even as her blades began to glow blood red from a wave of heat emitting from her body. _Now there's something to see, _I thought, _Kasumi is a pretty powerful firebender by the looks of it._ And then she moved.

The dance was elegant, yet daredevil dangerous to perform in such a confined area. The room glowed like the embers of a hot fire, the twirling form of Kasumi shaping the waves of energy into intricate patterns that swirled and died, swirled and died. I looked on, for although her performance was quite magnificent, I had many more important things to worry about. Specifically how I would be able to convince the rest of my group to embark towards the next destination that I needed to visit. Scenarios flashed through my mind until one settled down, imperfect but possible. Feeling the heat waves emb, I turned back to see Kasumi calmly breathing in the middle of the floor, scorch marks evident on the walls. I walked over towards her and touched her shoulder, causing her form to jump slightly at my touch, then settle as she raised her eyes and regained her feet.

"An amazing performance if I have ever seen one Kasumi", I said. She smiled then turned sharply towards the outside corridor. I looked to, and heard soft voices drawing nearer to the room. We walked out together, leaving the door ajar to find Katara and Sokka ascending the staircase towards us. Their conversation was evidently over. Katara said: "Well, we've decided to postpone the question of Kasumi officially journeying with us until later. For now, we need to find a ship and I need to go help Aang with his waterbending. He's been slacking off".

Kasumi nodded: "I see... so I guess that leaves me with big-head here to find a boat. That's cool, I know a guy down at the docks. I'll introduce you". Sokka's mouth hung open at her comment before closing at a wink from her. They raced down to the docks together, with Katara departing shortly thereafter. This left me with little to do except... _Wait, what's that sound?, _I thought, _its like some crying animal... if its not that darn cat, then I have a pretty bad idea of who it is"._ I walked back towards Kasumi's apartment, entering the room and crossing to the window overlooking the alley. There, directly below me was Toph, crying. I jumped down to meet her.


	10. Chapter 9

I landed near her quivering form, my feet touching the ground near her curled feet. Toph's head snapped up instantly, her blank eyes glaring into my face, lip twitching into a snarl. I crouched down next to her and extended my hand to try and comfort her. Toph rushed forward, grabbed my hand and slammed me into the ground. Her footsteps retreated down the alleyway into the next street. My nose now bleeding, I walked steadily after her, knowing now that I had to talk to her. I had to know what was wrong.

I jogged faster and faster into the twisting lanes, finally skidding out into the main road, raising a cloud of dust around myself. I starred down the street, then levitated slightly to try and see further than usual. Suddenly a missile sailed into my temple, knocking me to the ground in a heap of sweat, blood and dirt. My head spinning, my blurred vision spotted the small assailant, a perfectly smooth rock, chiseled into a point that defied natural explanation. _That little..._ I twisted to my feet, and glared down the street. And yet another missile rocketed in my direction! I jumped into the air, and flew towards the source, dodging the increasing volleys of projectiles that continued to try and incapacitate my being. I threw two flaming infernos ahead, incinerating the next column of rock, and flew throught the smoke, only to see a young girl sitting in the middle of the road, her palms flat against the earth. I alighted a few feet away from her.

Toph starred up once again into my eyes, her hands twitching as she kept a close watch on me. I took a step forward, only to see her patch of ground melt and shift herself back another two feet. Holding my ground, I said: "What's this all about Toph? Why are you running from me? WHAT DID I DO?!" Her eyes blazed at my words and streams of curses erupted from her mouth:

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO!!! WHERE DO I START!? First you try and woo me over with looks and small talk and for about two days I fell for it. I thought you actually might like me, but no! You go and engage in some disgusting activitites with Katara just to travel with our group! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!! HOW COULD EVERYONE LIE TO ME LIKE THAT!?! Scores of townsfolk were now in the street, searching for the source of all the commotion, especially at this late hour. Toph's shoulders were quivering, hands dug deep in the earth now and I could vaguely feel that an earthquake was coming on. I chose the only course of action I thought would save those around us. I ran forward through the now rumbling disaster zone, grabbed Toph out of her position and sped off into the desert.

Night was upon the quiet sea-side town, its citizens slumbering in their beds. The sole light illuminated four occupants in an apartment, two arguing excessively while the remaining pair quietly snuggled close together near the fire. Kasumi said: "Well, I wouldn't know where those stupid kids could have run off to ok? I was trying to secure a boat all day". Sokka replied: "Hey, stop yelling at me! I was helping you out all day". "Yeah right, all you did was oogle at all the girls at the beach while I was stuck haggling out a price for five hours!". Sokka stomped away, steam rising from his head. Katara pressed her head closer to Aang, in case Sokka was watching, just to make him steam a little more. With Aang's mind distracted, no one saw the brief and brilliant flash in the desert night.

Toph was becoming a hazard to my health as of late. I had taken her to a small cave a few miles out of town, where she had cried for hours inside her own little stone fortress. I merely stood back until she had finished, which was around midnight. I finally walked over to the walls that encircled her, touched them briefly and felt their structure crumble like dust in my hand. I swept away the remaining encloseure and knelt down next to Toph's sleeping form. I briefly lay my hand upon her form, only to leap back when spires rose swiftly from the ground around her, spiraling out to cover most of the cave floor. I was nearly stripped of a very vital component several times. _Enough! _I dashed forward, smashed through the rocks one by one, slivers and boulders of stone dnacing in a frantic attempt to keep me away. Nothing could keep me away though and I broke through the walls of granite and iron to wrap my arms around that small girl who hated me, who I loved.

Darkness is not a void in which we are trapped, a place in which our souls can never escape. It is simply an area that needs to be filled, a location that yearns to be known. At times, it seems that a void does exist, that nothing can fill the hole that aches in your chest. I have known many people who say they are creatures of darkness; though they may seem happy, I don't truly believe they are. For to them darkness is their being and I can scarcely imagine what they must feel like, day after day after day. Darkness is the essence of creation though, like space, it fosters the formation of wondrous objects and triumphs over everything in the end. It was on this day that the void which made up the deep pit of my soul was filled.

Night laid a dark hand over this coastal desert, its suffocating fog blanketing the countryside for miles around. I awoke in a cherry-colored cave, flames lapping shadows against the walls, driving back the darkness outside. Pushing myself up, I released the light grip I had around Toph's small body and leaned back against a stalagmite. Peeling off my worn shirt and gray overcoat, I felt the tender, wine-colored bruises that Toph's assault had left on my body. Wincing, I pressed against each small injury in turn until I had determined that no matter how ugly the marks might be, I would live. I shifted my position to add another log to the fire, then fell backwards again against the rock and let my eyes flutter shut.

Dawn awoke me next, rays of dappled sunlight awakening me from slumber to see the same scene as the night before. I stood and stretched, then grabbed my packet of herbs and walked out into the morning light. Desert greeted me, with the sea shining miles away as a line of twinkling light. _It's so beautiful today. I believe that this morn will be the last one I see of the earth kingdom. _I laughed deeply, not caring who saw this madness, not knowing who heard it.

I walked back into the cave later that day to see Toph crouched by the fire, chewing hastily through a meal of sand-crabs and desert beetles. I sat beside her and offered up my water skin, which she reluctantly accepted. After sitting for a few moments, I dared to breach the silence that permeated the air. "Why are you still here Toph? I mean, it's not as if you can't find your way back to the town and I'll bet they have better food than beetles there. My question is… if the only grudge you have against me is my participation in some tests that your group put me through, why don't you just say it?" Her eyes met mine and then with a little shake of her head, she stared again at the fire. I waited for her response.

"You really want to know why I'm mad at you Ryu?.. Well, I cannot truly tell you. The reason I'm saying this is because I'm not mad at you any longer". I starred at her in surprise. She continued: "Yeah, I mean at first I was angry that everyone would put you through those "trials" and of course I was a bit jealous that you might like Katara, but what really got me ticked was your indifference to me after we headed out here". She looked away as I sat back against the wall, leaning my head against the cool stone.

I spoke after perhaps twenty minutes of pondering her words, voice ringing out unspeakable truths. "Toph, my actions in this past week have not been ideal, yet it was never to you that I wished indifference on. Merely, I wanted to become again a shadow figure in the journey to the fire nation, and let everyone just forget about me. I even contemplated leaving you all stranded in the middle of the ocean while I escaped to hide myself away again. However, yesterday I think I realized that no matter how much I want to, I cannot simply abandon this group anymore". Toph starred at me now, her eyes suspicious of my words.

Toph continued to stare into my eyes, and then asked: "So why do you stay now?" I looked at her then whispered: "I think you know why". Her eyes widened with realization and I saw fear leap from her face. She rushed towards me, embracing and kissing me. Our lips met time and again, tongues dancing to a feverish beat, arms locking our bodies against one another. Toph shifted into my lap and continued her assault on my mouth. The day stretched on, yet we continued to kneel and sit in that cave, our emotions turbulet and restless to be recognized and cherished by the other. Sunlight danced through the cave, love sang in the air.


End file.
